Siempre a tu lado
by my luixina histories
Summary: Luis y Galaxina recuerdan cada momento desde que se conocen y terminan expresando sus sentimientos


**Siempre a mi lado**

Nota: Esto es continuacion de mi blog.

Luis estaba en casa de Vainilla haciendo un trabajo en equipo con Colas y Cream, para Luis, Colas era el mejor amigo que habia tenido, ademas le ayudava con situaciones de noviasgo que tenia con Cosmo, pero a Colas se le hizo raro que Luis no estubiera con Galaxina la hermana de Cosmo, ya que habian terminado la tarea Colas se animo para preguntarle a Luis

"Luis, por que no estas saliendo con Galaxina"

"Veras Colas, a mi me gusta, pero creo que ella solo quiere verme como amigo, ademas como se lo digo" dijo con seriedad

"Pues eres muy romantico, ayudaste a nuestros amigos, ademas hacen buena pareja" dijo Cream dandole una sonrisa

"Si, mi mama dijo lo mismo"

"Si quieres te puedo ayudar" dijo vainilla hacercandose a la mesa

Cuando Luis estaba de aventuras con Sonic y los Demas, veia a Vainilla como su mama, ademas su mama conocia a Vainilla y le tenia demasiada confianza

"Bueno, si me gustaria" le dijo con una sonrisa

"Bien, pero primero terminen su trabajo"

"Si mama" dijo Cream con felicidad

Cuando terminaron su trabajo Colas se fue casa de Cosmo y Cream se fue con Charmy, mientras Luis se quedo con Vainilla para que lo ayudara con su problema de timides

"Bien Luis, primero tienes que llamarla y pedirle si quiere salir contigo mañana, ¿si tienes su numero?"

"Si, aqui esta" dijo un poco nervioso

"Bien, pideselo, aqui estoy contigo por si nesecitas ayuda"

"Bien"

"Luis, diselo con confianza, a las mujeres les gusta un hombre con confianza en si mismo" dijo alegremente

"Lo hare y gracias por ayudarme" dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras luis marcaba los numeros para llamar a Galaxina, en la casa de Cosmo estaba Galaxina con su hermana Cosmo y su amiga Amy, ellas tambien estaban haciendo un trabajo, ellas ya habian terminado su trabajo y mientras estaban hablando entre amigas, Cosmo recordava cuando su hermana se sentia mal por no tener a nadie, asi que se le ocurrio preguntarle por luis

"Hermana, no te gustaria estar con Luis"

"La verdad me gustaria, pero el solo me quiere como amiga" dijo con un tono triste

"No lo se amiga, Sonic era igual y miranos ahora, ademas estoy seguro que Luis te pedira tarde o temprano" diji Amy tratando de alegrar a su amiga

"Si, tienes razon..."

Justo en ese momento el celular de Galaxina empezo a sonar, Earthia fue al cuarto a donde las chicas estaban reunidas

"Niñas, ¿ya terminaron su trabajo?" dijo con seriedad

"Si mama entonces ¿pueden contestar?" dijo

"Si hija"

"Gracias mama" dijo y contesto

"Hola"

"Hola Galaxina, ¿queria saber si ya terminaron su trabajo?"

"Si Luis, llevamos rato, aunque fue muy difisil"

"Si aproposito, no te gustaria salir mañana para relajarnos sobre el trabajo"

Galaxina se quedo quieta un momento hasta que Amy lo hizo entrar en razon

"¿Que pasa amiga?"

"Es Luis, quiere invitarme a salir, ¿que le digo?" dijo susurando y tapando el celular para que no escuchara luis

"Dile que si" dijo Amy junto con su mama

"Si Luis, me gustaria"

"Bien, te veo a las 3 pm"

"Si adios"

"Adios"

Galaxina al colgar se sonrojo un poco pero se sonrojo mas cuando su mama se emosiono

"Hija, alomejor el quiere ser tu novio"

"Si, eso estabamos hablando hace un rato" dijo Amy

"No, el dijo que era para desestresarnos por el trabajo"

"Hermana, que no lo ves, solo es una excusa para verte"

"Ya basta, dejemos a Galaxina en paz, que ella piense lo que quiera" dijo la mama tratando de controlar a todas

"Bien"

Mintras en la casa de Vainilla, ella escucho todo lo que desia Luis, cuando termino desidio hablar con el

"No entiendo por que te sentias nervioso, lo hiciste muy bien"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si"

"Bien, ¿pero que hago ahora?" dijo con un toque de panico

"Hablen y cuando llegue el momento deja que tu corazon te guie"

"Lo hare, gracias"

Luis le dio un abraso a Vainilla por el apollo, al dia siguiente Luis fue a casa de Galaxina, mientras Galaxina estaba arreglando para salir con Luis, pero estaba preocupada, queria verse bien para Luis, en eso su mama entro a su cuarto

"Hija, se que no has tenido muchos amigos hombres por lo que paso, pero luis se ve buen chico"

"Lo se, por eso me quiero ver bien por el"

"Hija, para el y para mi eres hermosa, le dije lo mismo a tu hermanita, solo deja que tu corazon te guie"

"Lo hare mama"

Esperaron los 2 en la sala, cuando llego Luis a su casa, Galaxina abri la puerta

"Hola Galaxina lista" dijo con una sonriza

"Si, deja voy por mi bolsa"

"Aqui esta hija, buenas tardes Luis"

"BUenas tardes Earthia" dijo con educacion

"Bueno mama, nos vamos" saliendo de la casa

"Bueno hija, cuidate, no vuelvas tan tarde"

"No se preocupe, la traere antes del anocheser"

"Gracias Luis"

Con esa platica Luis y Galaxina se fueron de la casa hacia el parque, los 2 se sentian un poco nerviosos, Luis le compro un helado a Galaxina lo que proboco un sonrojo en su cara, continuaron camiando y vieron unas bancas cerca del lago, los dos se sentaron y se quedaron el silencio, hasta que Galaxina recordo el motivo por el cual estaban en el parque

"Bien, ¿como planeas desestresarnos?" dijo con curiosidad

"Hablemos de cuando nos conosimos y lo que hicimos en nuestra aventura"

"Bien, recuerdo cuando te conoci estabas lastimado de la pierna,estabas tan solito" dijo con ternura lo que proboco un sonrojo en Luis "por cierto ¿que te paso?"

"El ultimo partido tire a una chica para evitar un gol y su novio me tiro, pero me lo merecia"

"Claro que no, no te mereces que traten mal y menos tus excompañeros cuando te abuchearon en la final, por suerte le dije a mi hermana que todos que te apoyaran" Galaxina se tapo la boca cuando dijo eso

"¿En serio? gracias, te puedo dar un abrazo" dijo muy apenado

"Si Luis, ¿si quieres?, a mi no me incomoda"

Los dos se hacercaron y se dieron un abrazo, lo que proboco un gran sonrojo en ambos, mientras en la mente de Luis pasaba "a esto se referia que a dijo Vainilla, a que los mi corazon me guiara" mientras que Galaxina escucho lo mismo pero con la voz de su mama, los dos se soltaron y rosaron sus mejillas entre si, lo que proboco una gran sonrisa en ambos

"Gracias Galaxina por hacer eso" dijo con una sonrisa

"No hay de que"

"Bien, como olvidar que paso despues, cuando tuvimos esa gran aventura"

"Por cierto, gracias por encontrar a mi mama"

"Denada, me reconocio por la banda que me hiciste" enseñando su banda en el brazo

"¿aun la conservas?" dijo sorprendida

"Si, la quiero tanto, cada vez que la veo me recuerda a ti"

"Si, no te reconico por ser zorro pero cuando te mire en forma de zorro te veias igual de lindo"

"¿Enserio soy lindo?"

"Si, fuiste un zorro muy lindo y como humano igual, me davan ganas de acarisiarte" dijo sonrojada

"Bueno, tu te miras muy hermosa siempre, cuando jugaste tambien me apoyaste para que Ramoncito me apoyara, y cuando me sacaste a bailar fue lo mas hermoso" dijo con una sonrisa

"Si, Ramoncito me confundio por tu novia"

"Lo recuerdo muy bien,"

"tambien gracias por protejerme de Steban"

"Tenia que hacerlo, nadie lastima a mis amigos y menos a mi amiga preferida"

"¿soy tu preferida?" dijo con una sonrisa

"Si"

"Sabes en ese dia, Charmy hablo conmigo pero no queria hablar mucho ya que dijo que pensarias que el me queria"

"No te preocupes Charmy sabe que no soy agresivo con mis amigos"

"Gracias luis, eres un buen amigo"

"Galaxina, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" dijo un poco timido

"Si Luis"

"¿Aun tienes ganas de acarisiarme?" dijo muy apenado

"Si, ¿por que, puedo?" dijo un poco apenada

"Si, me gustaria sentir tus manos"

Galaxina empezo a acercas sus manos a las cara de Luis, los dos empezaron a acercas sus labios y cerraron su ojos, los dos disfrutaba el beso y estar cerca el uno del otro, cuando se separaron...

"Galaxina me gustas tanto, por todo lo que has hecho por mi"

"Y tu Luis, me gustas tanto, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras un chico muy agradable"

"Galaxina, ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?" tomandola de las manos

"si Luis, acepto" cuando dijo eso los dos se dieron un beso un poco mas apasionado

cuando termiranon

"Bueno, se esta haceindo tarde, mejor te llevo a casa"

"por eso me gustas, por ser un hombre responsable"


End file.
